


RWBY: Volume 5 Rewritten

by orphan_account



Series: RWBY Volume 5-8 Rewritten [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Any ideas welcome, Atlas (RWBY), Atlas Academy, BAMF Maidens, Bad Writing, Gen, Haven Academy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I have a vague plot, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, It's been 2 years since I actually wrote a fanfic, Mistral (RWBY), Not on here of course, Please Give Advice, Relic of Choice, Relic of Creation, Relic of Destruction, Relic of Knowledge, Shade Academy, Slow To Update, So I deleted them, They were very bad, This will have VERY slow updates, Vacuo (RWBY), What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RNJR venture to Haven Academy to continue their Huntsmen Studies, unaware of the plot behind the curtains. Weiss looks to her brother for comfort. Yang looks to her Mother for salvation. Blake flees to Vacuo; a place not under the influence of the White Fang. Will they now be able to beat Cinder and Salem?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna & Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Cinder Fall & Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall & Neopolitan, Clover Ebi & Winter Schnee, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Glynda Goodwitch & James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch & Ozpin, God of Darkness & God of Light (RWBY), Hazel Rainart & Emerald Sustrai, Jacques Schnee & Weiss Schnee, Jacques Schnee & Whitley Schnee, Jacques Schnee & Willow Schnee, Jacques Schnee/Willow Schnee, James Ironwood & Oscar Pine, James Ironwood & Penny Polendina, James Ironwood & Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc & Ruby Rose, Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black & Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black & Hazel Rainart, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Oscar Pine & Taiyang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine & Weiss Schnee, Oscar Pine & Whitley Schnee, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Robyn Hill & James Ironwood, Sienna Khan & Adam Taurus, Weiss Schnee & Whitley Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Whitley Schnee & Winter Schnee
Series: RWBY Volume 5-8 Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871923
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	RWBY: Volume 5 Rewritten

The first chapter will be posted in 3-4 weeks due to foreseen circumstances.


End file.
